


A Sweet Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Admiration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild slash, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sebastian admires his boyfriend,Kurt, he thinks about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one <3

The early sun rays creeped through the small cracks that the curtains could not cover. The Rays warmed up small parts of the small bedroom. Two pale bodies laid on pale white sheets on the bed, the red duvet only covering their waists and below.

Sebastian Smythe laid awake, watching his boyfriend sleep soundly. His lips curved in a small smile, something most people rarely see. His left hand moved to rest on top of Kurt Hummel's right hip. Sebastian wondered how he started to date such a beautiful and loving person.

He attended at NYU and met Kurt again at the restaurant that the fashionista worked at. For Kurt, it was just another friend-enemy relationship. For Sebastian, it was...love at first sight, which Sebastian never believed in until he saw Kurt. Sebastian figured he always loved Kurt, just never noticed it because he was always focused on trying to fuck Blaine. Now that is over, Sebastian found out he fell in love and not his usual lust. 

It took awhile for Sebastian to confess to Kurt. He was nervous that Kurt would not accept his confession because of their past, but he did. After dating for six months, they moved in together. Their relationship is still going strong.

Sebastian moved closer to Kurt and started to pressed light kisses on his neck, shoulder and chest. Kurt squirmed and opened his eyes.

"'Bastian?"

"Good morning Kurt."

Kurt stretched his arms out a little before snuggling closer to Sebastian. "Why are you up so early on this sweet morning?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt again. "I'm not allowed to admire my boyfriend?"

"Yes you are," Kurt sprawled his body on top of Sebastian's. "You're lucky that I have no classes this morning."

Sebastian laughed and moved his hands onto Kurt's pale hips. He loved the soft feel of Kurt's body. His body was unmarked, well some love bites here and there, but still unmarked and soft. Sebastian started to stroke his hands up and down. Kurt sighed happily and pressed his ass down on Sebastian cock.

Mornings with the couple is surprisingly calm and quiet. Most of them were spent in bed unless one of them has to go to work or class. Some of them were spent with Sebastian and Kurt ruining the sheets all over again.

Sebastian leaned up and tugged on Kurt's ear with his teeth. Kurt shivered and pushed his boyfriend back down on the bed. 

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Kurt. Now come here."

Kurt giggled uncontrollably as Sebastian switched their positions, continuing what they did last night.

~

The End


End file.
